


Shaky Hands

by Zena_Xina



Category: Leverage
Genre: Hurt and comfort, Shaky Hands, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, prompts, whumptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zena_Xina/pseuds/Zena_Xina
Summary: "Hardison clenched his hands a couple times. He knew they were his hands and they were attached to him, but they seemed so alien. They vibrated, had a numbness that reached into his bones and were covered with a nervous sweat.He lowered his palms to the desk, sending an earthquake across the keyboard. Hardison typed as fast as he accurately could, hoping the seizures would be hidden in the clack clack clack of his mechanical keyboard.A stab of fear made his breath hitch as one of the armed men shoved his gun further into Hardison’s skull."One-shot to fill the prompt "Shaky Hands" for Whumptober 2019.





	Shaky Hands

Hardison took a deep breath to try and calm down. He could do this. The others depended on him. He was their only shot at getting out of this alive. 

Calming down was much easier said than done, especially when a gun is pointed at your head as bad guys with thick foreign accents yell their demands and threats at you.

Hardison clenched his hands a couple times. He knew they were his hands and they were attached to him, but they seemed so alien. They vibrated, had a numbness that reached into his bones and were covered with a nervous sweat.

He lowered his palms to the desk, sending an earthquake across the keyboard. Hardison typed as fast as he accurately could, hoping the seizures would be hidden in the _ clack clack clack _of his mechanical keyboard.

A stab of fear made his breath hitch as one of the armed men shoved his gun further into Hardison’s skull.

Situations like these were never supposed to happen.

Hardison always had so many contingencies and backup plans to his backup plans, they confused even himself sometimes.

Sure, cons had gone bad before. Most of them usually did in some way or form towards the end, but this was on a whole new level.

He was the one responsible for the whole thing because of one amateur mistake.

Now they were all in danger. Hardison wouldn’t blame them if they never forgave him. He might not even be able to forgive himself.

After all, Eliot was already dead. Who could forgive that?

Another tremble coursed through him as yells and gunfire erupted in the hallway of their offices. It drew his attention away from the computer screens just long enough to earn a slap and an explicative shouted at him.

A million different thoughts raced through his mind. Every possible outcome of the situation - most of them ending very badly - rushed in. Every way he could try to pull another one over on the targets without them realizing it, and what would happen if they figured it out.

Hardison liked to think that he could be a calm and collected guy when it came down to it. And usually, he could be. He could get what needed to be done with only minimal freak out. Functional even when freaked.

But this was just a little bit too much freak.

Hardison sped his typing up, hands shaking so much he wasn’t even typing accurately anymore. His keyboard felt like it was about to rattle through the desk and into another dimension.

_ Focus. Focus. Do what they tell you. You can figure it out later. Get the rest of the team safe. Focus. They’re not safe. They’re going to die because of me. It’s all my fault. Eliot’s dead and it’s your fault. Don’t let the others die too. Just do what they say. You have no choice. They’re not safe. _

_ They’re not- _

Hardison jumped as a hand grabbed onto his wrist, stopping his typing but leaving his hands trembling in mid-air.

“Hardison!”

A familiar face slowly came into the focus of his blurry vision from staring too long at the fast moving screens.

“Eliot?” he asked, dazed and confused. “How- what? You- You’re dead. I saw them kill you!” Hardison shook his head in disbelief. “No, no, no… this is a trick.”

“Hardison! Hardison… Look at me, man.” Eliot gently but firmly grabbed Hardison’s chin, grimacing at the gashes along his scalp, and looked him in the eyes. “I’m fine, and so is the rest of the team. We’re okay. Calm down. It’s alright.”

Hardison took a deep breath and finally looked around the room to see the rest of the team surrounded by the unconscious bodies of their tormentors.

Sophie placed a comforting hand on the hacker’s shoulder and smiled at him.

They were… fine? They were fine. He was… fine. Everybody was okay.

Hardison sighed in exhaustion as tension released from his body.

Several minutes later after everything was explained, he started to feel and sense everything again, including his hands.

They still held a slight tremor, but it was okay. 

Shaky hands meant you were still alive.

And this time, so was everyone else.


End file.
